Gratitude
by paynesgrey
Summary: A simple thank you was expecting too much. SesshoumaruKagome banter. Genfic.


**Spoilers/Notes:** Some later manga chapters, Canon

Gratitude

A blast shook debris off the cliff, and quickly a high-pierced cry startled Kagome.

She looked up, her eyes widening as the last blast had knocked Rin and Kohaku from the two-headed dragon during the fight. The dragon was incidentally wounded, and he plummeted down as his body smashed against the ravine's edge. Kohaku had managed to wrap his weapon around a high tree to gain leverage; however, he was not in time to save Rin from the fall.

And Rin fell far and fast too, and Kagome just happened to be right under her as she tumbled down. In the corner of her eye, Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru sprint toward Rin's direction, but he had been so far away she hardly thought he'd make it in time.

So the only thing she could do was drop her bow and open up her arms, gauging the exact spot where Rin would fall to see if she could catch her.

'Oh, please, oh please, catch her!' she told to herself, fearing for an end with an injured little girl and an irate full-blooded dog demon giving her a glare that would make her feel more useless than she already did.

Before she could worry any further, Rin had plopped into her arms, and Kagome had to steady herself and not drop her from the impact. She wrapped her arms tightly around the child, and Kagome stood on wobbly legs, heavily jarred by the force. On reflex she made an "oomph" sound as Rin crushed against her chest and automatically wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, still screaming in fright.

Kagome exhaled, feeling sweat drip down her cheek, and the joints in her knees creaked from the jarring impact. The soles of her feet burned against her shoes from the pressure of Rin's unexpected weight, and Kagome felt the muscles in her arms tense as she tightened her grip firmly around Rin's body.

"Kagome, you caught Rin!" Rin celebrated happily, and Kagome made a hoarse noise in affirmation as she lightly pushed Rin onto her feet.

Kagome sunk to her knees, already feeling soreness in her muscles. "Ow...that hurt," she whined. A shadow cast over her, and she looked up to see Inuyasha's brother staring down at her as the battle still raged on in the background. Kagome looked at him dumbly, her face paling at the sight of him. He'd never looked at her this closely before (without trying to kill her), not even in battle. She supposed saving Rin had given him a reason to address her.

"Rin, are you well?" he asked Rin, though his eyes were on Kagome, scrutinizing her.

"Yep, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin gave Sesshoumaru a toothy grin, pointing at Kagome. "Kagome-san saved Rin! She caught Rin all by herself. She's strong, though not as strong as you."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and made a noise of affirmation. "It is good to see Inuyasha's companions are proving useful," he stated, turning his heel and returning to the fight. Kagome stared at his direction in awe, and Rin continued to beam proudly at her side.

As his words sunk into her brain, Kagome snorted loudly and said, "Heeyyyy..." She narrowed her eyes, and in a burst of energy, she jumped up and shook her fist at him. "A simple thank you wouldn't have killed you, jerk!"

Rin giggled as Kagome carried on, and she responded whimsically, "I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama's ever said thank you to anyone, Kagome-san."

"Wow, that's a surprise," Kagome groaned with sarcasm, picking up her bow to resume her place in the fight. Rin tugged on her sleeve to get her attention, and Kagome looked at her curiously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama might not have said it, but I know he meant it." Rin bowed to her and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Kagome-san."

Kagome stared at her for a moment, amazed at the young girl's good manners despite the company who raised her. She bowed in return before running back to the group. In spite of things, Kagome supposed Rin's gratitude was all she was going to get, and that was good enough for her.

With that in mind, Kagome couldn't help grinning as she thought, 'Sesshoumaru-sama could probably learn a thing or two about _manners_ from his young human ward.'

END


End file.
